Not So Broken
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: JJ has her heart ripped out, but she's not really as broken as she should be due to David Rossi. Written to Broken by Lifehouse. Dave/JJ


AN: Alright so I wrote a CSI NY story and I was feeling a little homesick. That's right folks, I wanted to write a Criminal Minds story. Can't go wrong with the best show on television! And of course it will be a Dave and JJ story. Man I love Dave! *sighs dreamily* But on to the story we go. And I don't know why, but I've been on a Lifehouse kick lately, so using a song too!

Disclaimer: I own my boredom, the plotline, and yeah that's it…

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Song: Broken by Lifehouse

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

_The broken clock is a comfort_

_It helps me sleep tonight_

_Maybe it can start tomorrow_

_From stealing all my time_

JJ glanced at the clock. It read one am. It was now edging on five. She hadn't been able to sleep at all. Her mind wandering over the different events of the day. Maybe tomorrow, or later today, she would be able to get back to her life. Maybe she would finally tell the man she loved how she truly felt.

_And I am here still waiting_

_Though I still have my doubts_

_I am damaged at best_

_Like you've already figured out_

Dave sat sitting in his apartment in Fredericksburg, Mudgie by his feet. He preferred his cabin, but during the week it wasn't practical for him to stay there. He thought over the events of the day, his mind replaying JJ sobbing against him. They were both damaged, they both knew it too. No one would admit it out loud, but the knowledge was there.

_I'm falling apart_

_I'm barley breathing_

_With a broken heart_

_That's still beating_

JJ let the tears fall. Will had left her. Well not so much as left her, but called her names then let her come home to find him in her bed with another woman. She could barely breathe. After she kicked him out, she had called Dave. Her heart was broken, but she still wanted him. More than anything else she wanted him with her.

_In the pain_

_There is healing_

_In your name_

_I find meaning_

JJ was so hurt. She had put everything in Will, but she should have known a man who drank alcohol on the job wasn't someone to trust. Or love. But Dave, Dave was someone who had bad experiences with women, but since she had met him, he hadn't lived up to what she had heard about how he was with women.

_"Jennifer, you of all people should know I don't sleep around anymore." _The words Dave had told her one plane ride rang through her head. She did know better. He spent most of his time either working or watching movies with her.

_So I'm holding on_

_I'm holding on_

_I'm holding on_

_I'm barely holding on to you_

JJ picked up the phone. She dialed his number. What if he turned her down? Would he after that afternoon? Surely not. He had proven time and time again, at least to her, that he would be there for her. She bit her thumb nail as she pulled the phone up to her ear.

"Rossi."

"I have a pizza on the way and White Christmas in the DVD player. Care to join me?"

"Mind if I bring Mudgie?"

"That's who I was asking for. Are you not Mudgie?" JJ joked. It baffled her that she could tease him so easily after having her heart ripped out, but he was her anchor. He held her down and kept her sane.

_The broken locks were a warning_

_You got inside my head_

_I tried my best to be guarded_

_I'm an open book instead_

"You know JJ, you don't have to be afraid to be happy so soon after he left. After this afternoon, you deserve to be happy Jennifer. You should be happy after that" he said. JJ sighed. How could he read her so well? He had always been able to do that and yet with Will she could be crying and Will wouldn't get it.

"Thanks Dave" she whispered. Dave smiled slightly even though she couldn't see it.

"We'll be there in fifteen" he said before hanging up. JJ sat back. She hoped they would be able to talk about everything that happened. Maybe then she could tell him everything.

_And I still see your reflection_

_Inside of my eyes_

_That are looking for purpose_

_They're still looking for life_

JJ stood up and faced the mirror by her doorway as she waited for Dave. She could see them, on her bed that afternoon. He was showing her what she meant to him and she was scared. She didn't want to admit her feelings so soon after one man had crushed her. Her doorbell went off and JJ pulled the door open. Dave ushered her and Mudgie inside and shut the door behind him before he pulled JJ into his arms.

_I'm falling apart_

_I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart_

_That's still beating_

_In the pain_

_Is there healing?_

_In your name_

_I find meaning_

_So I'm holding on_

_I'm holding on_

_I'm holding on_

_I'm barely holding on to you_

JJ sobbed against his neck as they swayed gently together. He was here, her anchor, her best friend, the man she had fallen in love with. He was here and would make the pain go away.

"So who do you know who delivers pizza at 5:30 in the morning?" he teased, not releasing her. JJ shrugged.

"A friend owns a pizza parlor in town. He tells me anytime I want a pizza to call him. He's used to it" she said. Dave nodded and with his arms still wrapped around her, led her to the couch. He sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"I've got you JJ. I'm here. Why did you really call me?"

_I'm hanging on another day_

_Just to see what you will throw my way_

_And I'm hanging on to the words you say_

_You said that I will be okay_

Dave waited with baited breath for JJ to answer him. He had hoped it was what he wanted to hear. This afternoon, Dave had showed her what Will had been missing out on. He had told her how much he loved her and wanted to be with her before showing her exactly how she deserved to be treated.

"I love you David Rossi. I know I didn't say it earlier, but I do." Dave hung on every word about how he kept her grounded and how she was happy Will was gone. "When you told me you loved me, I knew it would all be okay. That I would be okay."

_Broken lights on the freeway_

_Left me here alone_

_I may have lost my way now_

_I haven't forgotten my way home_

JJ knew that no matter what happened she wouldn't need anyone else in her life. He was her home, where ever he was, she would be there. No matter what went on in her life, he would be her constant. She was glad she had gained the courage to tell him how she felt.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

_I'm falling apart_

_I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart_

_That's still beating_

_In the pain_

_There is healing_

_In your name_

_I find meaning_

_So I'm holding on_

_I'm holding on_

_I'm holding on_

_I'm barely holding on to you_

Dave and JJ swayed to the song, her white wedding dress flowing around her body.

"Momma! Daddy! Up! Up!" their little girl said. Dave let go of JJ to pick up their four year old daughter, Karissa Gianna Rossi. Karissa wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped an arm around JJ's waist. "Look daddy, you're holding on to us" the little girl said. Dave smiled and kissed them both on the head.

"Look at that Ris. I am" he said with a smile.

_I'm holding on_

_I'm holding on_

_I'm holding on_

_I'm barely holding on to you_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Longest oneshot ever I think! Yay me! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I loved writing it! So thanks for reading and let me know what you thought. Please review!


End file.
